prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Brody King
| image = Brody King - RohStatPhotoBfLdAoZxE.png | names = Brody King | height = 6 ft 5 in (1.96 m) | weight = 285 lbs (129 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Palmdale, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Los Angeles, California | billed = Los Angeles, California | trainer = Santino Bros Wrestling Academy Rocky Romero | debut = July 31, 2015 | retired = }} Nate Blauvelt is an American professional wrestler known by his ring name Brody King. He is currently signed to Ring Of Honor. In Ring Of Honor, King is a ROH World Six Man-Tag Team Champion and ROH World Tag Team Champion. Professional wrestling career Early years Debuting as Brody King, he wrestled his first series of matches in Santino Bros. Wrestling, where he first trained. His first match was held during the July 31, 2015 edition of SBW Wrestling Showcase, defeating Darwin Finch in a singles match. On October 10 at SBW KAOSTROPHE, King teamed with Hudson Envy in his first tag match, losing to the team of Ruby Raze & Tyler Bateman. In his debut year, King was undefeated in singles matches, holding a 4-0 record. Between 2016-2018, King went on to work in numerous promotions in the western United States including Western States Wrestling, All Pro Wrestling, Empire Wrestling Federation, DEFY Wrestling, Alternative Wrestling Show and many more. He won his first championship while in Santino Bros. Wrestling, becoming a former one-time SBW Champion. World Series Wrestling (2018-present) On the second day of the WSW International Assault The Elite Takeover event held on November 24, 2018, King and tag team partner Marty Scurll, representing Ring of Honor as team Villain Enterprises defeated reigning champions Concrete Davidson & Flip Gordon to win the WSW Tag Team Championship. This marked King's first tag team championship reign. They successfully retained the titles on November 26 during the fourth day of the WSW International Assault The Elite Takeover event, defeating The Filip Brothers (Stevie Filip & Tome Filip). Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2018-present) King first wrestled on February 16, 2018 at PWG Neon Knights, losing a singles match against Adam Brooks. During the second night of the PWG All Star Weekend 14 event, King and Tyler Bateman under the team name Violence Unlimited, challenged reigning champions team Rascalz (Dezmond Xavier & Zachary Wentz) for the PWG World Tag Team Championship, but did not succeed in winning the titles. At PWG Threemendous V, King's first singles title opportunity was held in a match against the reigning champion WALTER for the PWG World Championship, but did not succeed in winning the title. The following year on January 18, 2019 at PWG Hand Of Doom, King won a match defeating Jungle Boy. Ring Of Honor (2018-present) After signing with Ring of Honor, King made his televised debut during the December 15, 2018 taping (aired for the January 26, 2019 episode of ROH), as a member of Marty Scurll's newly-formed stable Villain Enterprises, along with PCO. They won their debut tag match, defeating the Shinobi Shadow Squad (Cheeseburger, Eli Isom & Ryan Nova). They continued their winning streak during the January 12, 2019 ROH TV-Tapings, defeating Corey Hollis, John Skyler & Josey Quinn. At Honor Reigns Supreme, Villain Enterprises defeated Silas Young & The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe & Mark Briscoe). During the opening night of the 2019 Road To G1 Supercard event, King & PCO advanced in the first round of the 2019 Tag Wars Tournament after eliminating The Kingdom (TK O'Ryan & Vinny Marseglia). In wrestling *'Finishers & signature moves' :*''All Seeing Eye'' (Cradle Shock) :*Over the shoulder backbreaker lift into piledriver :*Gutwrench Piledriver *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' :*KINGS - with MJF :*Violence Unlimited / Freakshow - with Tyler Bateman :*'Villain Enterprises' - with Marty Scurll and PCO (ROH, 2018-present) Championships and accomplishments *'AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined' **AAW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'All Pro Wrestling' **Winner of the 2016 Young Lions Cup Tournament *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with PCO *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with PCO **ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Marty Scurll and PCO *'Santino Bros. Wrestling' **SBW Championship (1 time) *'World Series Wrestling' **WSW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Marty Scurll External links * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:American wrestlers Category:California wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:2015 debuts Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Pacific Coast Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:Santino Bros. Wrestling alumni Category:DEFY Wrestling alumni Category:PCW ULTRA alumni Category:Ring of Honor current roster Category:AAW Wrestling alumni Category:AAW Heavyweight Champions Category:World Series Wrestling alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:SoCal Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Suburban Fight Pro alumni Category:Game Changer Wrestling alumni Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions Category:ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Champions Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni